ONE
by maybelady
Summary: It is Mihawk's Halfway through, he realizes the wrong woman is holding his Careful! . yeah… I did that… I accept any kind of feedback, flame me, roast me, be honest!


_Hi guys, please don't kill me XD_

_I don't mind flames, some of you probably think I deserve them ;) so go ahead… I will only cry a bit XD hopefully ;) any kind of feedback is really appreciated. I have no idea how you guys will react to this O.O_

ONE

This must have been the 100th time she read the stupid thing. Maybe a tiny part of her hoped the text would just miraculously change and she wouldn't have to attend this stupid wedding after all. But Mihawk was one of her closest friends, so there was no butting out or he would drag her sorry ass there personally.

Why did he always have to torment her like this… Such a stupid man. As sharp as he was in battle as dense he was outside of it. Maybe he took too many of his naps.

Indulging in her own bad habit she took the last gulp out of her bottle. Pulling a face she threw it away. Over on the table were some more. She had made sure there would be enough to last her the night.

She swayed back to her bed and plummeted. It shook her again. By tomorrow Mihawk would be married and she would remain alone. Like she had always been ever since she knew him.

She had to correct herself. Their first years together were great. If only it could have stayed like this forever. But foolishly she had thought there was more than just sparing amongst friends. How in love she had been. And how broken she had been when he had send her off, never to return.

So she wasn't done with crying yet, how naïve of her to believe otherwise. She hugged her pillow for some comfort, but she couldn't hug anything anymore, not since she had given her arm in exchange for a little life. Usually this would lift her spirits up, but this time it made it worse. It made it seem for a moment like she had ended her hope of ever winning him over. Like it was her own fault and she had no reason to be crying about it now like a little girl. Especially not considering how well Luffy was doing.

Mihawk had sought her out then, just to tell her about it. And she had been torn once more then. The reasons for her happiness and her sadness together in one moment.

Then. It seemed so long ago. But it had only been a year. But that's how things were. They were getting older by the day and she couldn't begrudge Mihawk for fearing to die alone. Not that he would ever admit it. He didn't need to. He wasn't a man of words; his actions spoke for him.

Like this wedding…

She realized her thoughts had started to move in circles again.

She groaned and drank some more sake. The blank mind was felt good. Until her eyes fell on the invitation again and she needed another gulp.

Waking up in the morning she knew she must have fallen asleep at one point. Seeing how there weren't any full bottles anymore she considered the possibility of her having actually decided to go to bed on her own.

This however also meant she had to get up and arrange for more sake. Usually she would wait until noon. But this was not a normal day. She pushed herself up from the sheets. What was she wearing? She growled. Benn. She would get back at him for this. But first she had to get out of this…thing.

She walked over to the mirror. She was happy her hair reached a good ways down her spine. It covered her shoulders and her bangs fell into her face hiding a good portion of her scars.

She looked terrible. The tears overwhelmed her again.

The dress was not the problem. It was just any dress, although she did not know where it came from. She hadn't worn a dress in so many years. She tore it down and stepped away from it. She hurried and covered herself with a shirt and threw another shirt over the mirror.

She sat back onto her bed. She looked around for her pants, walked over to them and put them on once she had spotted them. She made for the door; she still wanted some more sake. She still had a few more hours to get herself drunk.

After that there would be the ceremony. After that, some reception. Her best excuse to get wasted till she had to be carried off. Benn would accompany her to do just that.

She found Benn in the dining hall. He handed her a bottle. She smiled and took it. Usually he would keep her from drinking this early. But he understood.

'So, you gonna wear that dress today?'

That reminded her. 'The hell were you thinking putting me in this thing?!' She shouted louder than she intended.

'Not even I could talk you into wearing that. You were thrashing and whining last night about how you wanted a dress so badly. I had them guys wake up some shop owners to get you one.'

She felt bad now. The dress had a big tear from when she had struggled out of it.

'Well I am not gonna wear it. It is torn… I don't wanna go…'

'You've been saying that ever since the invitation arrived. You will go, we both know that.'

'O'course I will. It's not like I have a choice, have I?'

'You could knock Mihawk out, tie him up and sail away…' She just looked at him. 'Perfect plan, let's go at it…' She held her head in her hand. The bottle was emptying much too fast.

'I'll get going. Bath, and clothes and stuff…'

Mihawk was pacing. To normal people it would have seemed like casual walking, but with Dracule Mihawk there was nothing of the sort. He had sent his groomsmen elsewhere; he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

He peeked out of the tent they had erected near the beach. The ceremony would be held there, in the bright sun. He snorted. Who had come up with this hideous idea? Any old castle would have done just fine…

And who were all these people? He knew no one there… He scanned the crowd. Until his gaze stopped at a familiar face. It was framed by red hair; Shanks had really come.

He hadn't been sure about it until now. A little smile lit his face only to be replaced by a scowl when he noticed she was drunk already. Benn was there to help her keep her balance. He knew from experience it took a great amount of booze to have her walk this shakily. Benn ushered her to a chair and held her down with a hand on her shoulder. Her good shoulder, he thought with a pang of guilt. He couldn't help but still think of her like that, even after all these years.

Shanks hang her head. She really didn't look up to par today, Mihawk thought. Benn handed her a bottle. Now Mihawk was really upset, couldn't she wait at least a little while longer?

A woman was approaching her. Shanks put on her signature smile, wide and idiotic. Mihawk recognized the dress; the other woman was one of the maids of honor and she was talking to Shanks now. This would not end well. He had met them shortly. Those were not the kind of women Shanks could deal with.

He was about to step out when the girl turned on her heels, visibly shaking with anger and marched back to the other tent, where his bride was getting ready. His chest was getting tighter again. Was he really not rushing things along? He had known Carmen for less than a year.

Speaking of which, the bride was now marching out of the tent; her hair only halfway done. She aimed straight for Shanks. And she shoved her in the shoulder? Had Mihawk just seen this? He knew Shanks didn't have a temper but she was beyond drunk and this could end with a dead bride.

Without thinking he walked up to them.

Shanks had resigned and not put up a fight when Benn had pushed her into a chair. The best way to go about this was to sit it out and wait for it to be over. Benn even had brought some more sake to keep her afloat.

She closed her eyes and kept her mind blank. It would be over soon, she told herself.

Having almost reached a peaceful state of mind a blob of lavender pulled her back into cruel reality. She just put on her usual grin and looked up.

'The invitation stated a specific dress code.'

'Oh, sorry. I don't do dresses… or codes.' Shanks' grin got a little wider.

'You are drunk! Do you have no decency?' The other girl was gritting her teeth.

'Have you seen a mirror lately? You are wearing…purple…whitish stuff… whatever that is... so don't talk about decency.'

And she was off. Shanks actually felt happy for a bit. This had been fun. It wouldn't last long, however. A fuming ball of white came next.

That woman was yelling, Shanks couldn't quite make out what she said. Then Carmen shoved her and Shanks was wide awake, probably for the first time today.

Benn had stepped in to separate them. Shanks rose, ready for she didn't know what. Then her gaze fell on Mihawk. All dressed up in his suit and their eyes met.

Something broke in her. She should have never come. She stumbled and Benn steadied her.

'Let's leave.' Benn was alarmed. He searched for what she had seen and understood. He put an arm around her and walked her away. He looked over and Shanks seemed to shrink a bit with every step.

He hurried but it was too late. Mihawk had caught up with them.

'Get back th- ' Mihawk had paused when he saw her face, how she wouldn't look at him.

'Leave. Your bride is waiting.' Shanks motioned Benn to keep walking.

'The hell is wrong with you? You can't be that hangover, are you? I will have her apologize to you later, I promise.'

She just looked at him. Stupid man. She kept walking.

'This is over.'

Mihawk stood there eyes wide and was at a loss for words while his friend, the one person he had insisted on coming to his wedding, broke up with him.

He walked back, still shocked by what had just happened. He had not expected this in any way. They had known each other for twenty years so why should she just throw this all away? Why today and why over such a pity thing? It was so unlike her.

The next problem welcomed him back when he arrived at the beach again: an enraged bride.

'How dare you run after some woman when she insulted your bride? And now you've seen me before the ceremony… How could you ruin my special day?'

Her hair was still halfway done and she was shifting between self-pity and blind anger. Both character traits he wasn't particularly fond of and hadn't witnessed in his bride to this extend.

'Let me congratulate me to driving away my best friend. What had she done to insult you, she had just been sitting there and-'

'In pants and with booze! She is so indecent! I am glad she is gone.' She didn't even let him finish his sentence, she didn't care. This was her wedding and all the guests had to stick to the rules set by her. 'Unbelievable, that she is supposed to be a yonko.'

Mihawk had gone very quiet. 'I will not allow you to speak ill of her, now go and fix your hair. You look ugly.'

He didn't care if he was being heartless. He was hurting and his bride had only made it worse. He went back to his retreat, carefully ignoring, that the tent had the same color as the dreaded dresses of her terrible friends.

He sat down and tried to make sense of what had just happened. The last time they had had a fallout like that was ten years ago. Wearily he had to admit, that it had been him that had sent her away when she had been in desperate need of a friend. It still shamed him.

He had gained her forgiveness a year later. Just like that, without any special occurrence. Somehow he didn't think it would be this easy this time.

He knew she was hurt. And he was sure that something like an angry bride would not faze her, drunken or not. He had expected her laughter or a subtle threat. But not that she run away.

But Shanks had been genuinely hurt. He was sure she had seen tears in her eyes when he had run after her.

A man poked his head inside. The bride's brother. 'It's time.'

Mihawk rose. Yes, he remembered. There was still something on his schedule today, wasn't there.

Meanwhile Benn had reached the ship. The only reason Shanks had done so as well was because he had carried her for the last part.

Of course she had regretted sending Mihawk off the moment he had been out of sight. Since Benn couldn't have her break down in the middle of the road he had given her the bottle of sake he had still on him and carried her back as fast as he could.

Now she was sitting in her cabin, looking out of the window. She had remembered when Mihawk had complained about the ridiculous little acts his bride had planned. Right after they had been wedded they were supposed to set a raft on fire with some offerings and send it out to sea.

She hadn't told anyone, so her crew was getting more concerned by the minute when she was just sitting there, quietly and staring out to sea.

Benn had silently walked in but remained standing by the door. After some time he wondered if he should say something but right at that moment Shanks cracked; her face a grimace of pain.

The raft had been lit.

Mihawk had exchanged his vows and endured the hideous fire offering. At both occasions he had still scanned the crowd in the vain hope to see a grinning red head.

They were taking to the venue. Of course it had to be in a white carriage. With lavender ribbons. He felt compelled to destroy everything lavender colored. He still considered if he should start right away or from tomorrow onward. Half of his bride's, now his wife's, wardrobe would be gone. A smile crept up on his lips.

'I am so glad you like the little additions I made.' Carmen was misinterpreting his smile. The champagne had done its part to lower her ability to judge even further. He couldn't help the thought of Shanks' laughter at this sight. She might have stolen a ribbon to put it on his suit. He always came back to the thought; that she should be here. Not Carmen.

He stopped mid-motion.

He tried to calm down. Telling him, it was only because he blamed Carmen for driving her off. This thought had come out of nowhere. Yet he couldn't agree more if he was perfectly honest with himself.

'Come silly, we are waiting for you.' His wife tried to lure him into the carriage. He looked up. Her horrible girlfriends were there as well.

'I will lead the horses, you ladies enjoy the ride.' He gave her a smile.

When he was smiling like this, most would be surprised and smile back, drawn in by the gentleness; a few would recognize it as fake. And Shanks would always laugh at him for trying to fool her.

He walked to the lead horse and took its reins. He needed to think. Was it normal to think of your friend more than of your bride, wife, on your wedding day? He sure hoped not. It disturbed him.

Yesterday it had all been fine. No – he had been anxious, he remembered. He closed his eyes in defeat. He had been anxious about whether Shanks would attend or not.

He walked on. His heartbeat fastened. What could he do…

He had no idea. The wedding was not an issue. It wouldn't even be called a divorce. Within a week he could annul it. It was a grim topic to think about while leading the carriage with his wedded wife. Yet he somehow knew it would end like that.

The more complicated, more important matter was Shanks. Were those tears before the wedding meant for him? Her pain caused by him getting married? He felt sick. He had never considered her this way. Rather, once they had become rivals he had stopped considering her this way. He had agreed to their first battle in the hope to get at least a date out of it. Never had he dreamed her to be a fighter this capable.

He had to at least ask, had to know. He decided to go see Shanks, as soon as possible.

They arrived. And Mihawk was once more tempted to draw Kogatana and remove lavender colored ribbons, flowers and bows from everywhere. He wished he was back in his castle.

The sick feeling in his stomach got worse. She would move in with him tomorrow… she and all the lavender colored horror. No, he had done a careless mistake. And the worst part was, he had involved others as well. He felt bad for his bride; he really couldn't bring himself to call her his wife, knowing he would end it by tomorrow. Regardless of how the day would continue, he had made up his mind. Although it was an uncomfortable situation he felt strangely relieved.

His bride was oblivious to what was going on in his mind; she was holding on to his arm, smiling and waving.

She would get over it, Mihawk decided. She deserved some kind of payback for the humiliation he had to endure with all this white and … lavender. He even hated the mere word by now.

But Shanks… he grew cold. She had ended things between them.

He still had to know. Would still try to make it right. Would at least try to give her some peace.

With this resolve he felt much calmer all of the sudden.

Without making a fuss they cut the cake together. The boring way, but he had stopped caring. He would play along, like he was part of a performance. He kept his mind blank.

Shanks was drinking again. And none of her commanders would hold it against her, quite the contrary. They made sure she wouldn't run out of sake.

On that day she was more their little sister than their leader and like good big brothers, they were aching to beat up who had made her cry. They had tried to talk her into leaving the island, but as hard as it was for her to admit, she really didn't want to add the swaying of a possible storm to her drunkenness.

Following their doctors advice they had added some sedative to the current bottle she was emptying. They were uneasy to drug her but understood that some rest might be better for her.

So they were relieved when she started to blink more frequently. Soon after she had trouble sitting upright and kept drifting off before the sudden drop of her head woke her up again.

Yasopp took the initiative and carried her to her bed.

They looked at each other questioningly. Since she had hardly slept last night, there was a good chance she had a few hours before she would attempt to drown herself again.

Mihawk was talking to a distant relative of his when he was approached by a cloud of … lavender. He swore he would burn those dresses.

'How may I be of service, ladies?' They giggled like the little girls they were. Unbelievably, his bride was the same age. What had he done…

'The bride was abducted!' His eyes grew wide. Why were the girls so happy about that?

'Here is your first clue to get her back!' More giggles, and he was handed an envelope. In there was a note:

'_To obtain your beloved, you must prove your worthiness _

_First task: come to the southernmost part of this island,_

_there you shall receive your next clue._

Mihawk snorted. Of course they would mistake it for a small laugh. He would not play this stupid game. Instead, he would go and try to obtain his beloved.

He reached the port and felt relieve wash over him. The red force was still here. He took off his wedding ring. He had come to the conclusion, that no matter how bad this might end. He would not return to Carmen or the wedding even. Stepping closer to the water he gained momentum and threw his ring into the sea.

He felt so much better all of the sudden. Next thing to go was this horrible little flowerthing on his suit. He threw it up and sliced it in half before it hit the ground. Oh the satisfaction…

He walked over to the ship. Tough luck, Benn was towering on board, eying him.

He walked up regardless. Facing Benn would not be the hardest part of this visit.

'I need to talk to Shanks. Is she aboard?'

Benn scoffed. 'Fucking else she'd be?! She is resting up. You can't see her now. Since I am first mate, I do not allow you on board.'

Mihawk had expected as much. He sat down at the pier. He could wait; there was no other place he had to be.

'Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?' Benn was not done with him. Mihawk thought about what to tell him.

'Well yes, but a certain first mate is not allowing me to do so.' Benn disappeared after that.

He returned soon, a bottle of wine with him.

'It might take a while until she wakes up.'

Mihawk accepted the bottle, surprised. 'Thank you.' Benn's gaze fell to his hand. 'Where is your wedding ring?'

'Oh that… Threw it in the ocean. Very liberating. I would recommend it, although I imagine marrying the right person first try would have been the better experience.'

Benn had gotten thoughtful when faced with the remorse of the other man.

'You know, I might accidently cause a ruckus when I decide to readjust her door.'

Mihawk could only watch as he walked back aboard only to disappear soon after. He might not get much time to think about what to tell Shanks.

What would he tell her? She wasn't one that needed or wanted big gestures. She preferred hurtful honesty over sweet little lies. He hoped however the truth wouldn't hurt her further this time.

Benn had returned and gestured him to come closer. Mihawk rose, hurried up the stairs and walked over to the first mate.

'You have one shot at this. Screw it up and I cannot guarantee you will leave this ship unharmed. You did hurt our little sister after all.'

Mihawk would take any beating; he knew he deserved it in a way. He couldn't talk, so he just nodded.

His pulse quickened the further he made it to her door. Until he reached it. He gathered his thoughts, took a deep breath and knocked, determined. He couldn't allow himself to show any hesitation. He wanted Shanks to trust him once more, like it had been before.

But he also wanted more this time, none of which was his to decide anymore.

He was allowed in. When he opened the door Shanks was lying on her bed. She struggled to sit upright, having not believed he was really on the other side of the door.

She could just stare at him.

Mihawk noted the puffy eyes and felt guilt boiling up once more. There was only one way to start this. And it wouldn't be the easy way.

'Shanks…' He searched for her gaze. Once he had found it he continued. 'I love you.'

She just kept staring. Then she rose, walked over to a wall and smashed her head against it. Mihawk took a step in her direction. That had sounded like it hurt.

'Strange. I seem to be awake. So allow me to ask very bluntly. Have you lost your mind?'

Mihawk closed his eyes and turned to leave. Served him right to get some of that rejection that she must have felt all day, maybe even longer.

'I just wanted you to know that. Won't bother you again. I am sorry.'

He was at the door when he felt a tugging on his shirt. He turned and she was right there. Looking up, into his eyes again.

'Don't go…' Her voice had been low. She leaned up, closed her eyes and put the slightest of kisses on his lips. She retreated and opened her eyes again, looking directly into his. 'I love you too.'

Relieve washed over him, he had not lost her. Before she could lean in and kiss him again, he had already pulled her in; kissing every bit of her he could reach.

She let out a small laugh. Mihawk was still wondering how this could have ended so well. And would even end better? She was pulling him to her bed…

Shanks felt his hesitation and laughed again.

'I am still tired and you have a lot of explaining to do. The floor is really only cozy when you pass out.' She was smiling again faintly as she lay down. Looking up she patted on the bed.

'You don't have to be standing; I want a lot of explaining.' She winked. Smirking, he sat down only to be pulled down by her.

'My pillow is broken.' She smiled at him sweetly and he chuckled.

Once they were comfortable he told her of what had happened. Today and in the past. She was smiling again. Not the grin he was used to, but it had been a very bad day for her. He was set on making it right again.

Mihawk thought she was asleep so he stopped talking. Instead he caressed her cheek. It surprised him when she started talking again.

'So… how did you slip away from your own wedding?'

'Oh… that… someone got rid of that white bundle for me. And told me to go look for 'my beloved'…' His voice trailed off and he looked at her with a small smile. 'So I did just that.'

Shanks laughed. 'So they still think you are out there, looking for your bride?' That was hilarious.

Mihawk was quiet for a bit. Then he looked her in the eyes again. 'Well, I think I did a great job of finding her.'

EPILOGUE

Mihawk was waiting patiently in his room. He had a little smile of amusement on his lips concerning the noises next door.

He was sure at least once had Shanks already thrown a bottle at someone.

'DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!' was another common line he could hear from the other room.

Then there was another yell. A different one this time. 'HELL NO! I AM NOT PUTTING THAT ON!'

He laughed out loud this time. And decided to put her out of her misery.

He could be very mischievous at times. So he took the dress that was really meant for her and walked over to the other room. Knocking he was faced with his accomplice, Benn. They exchanged the dresses both with a grin on their faces.

Mihawk decided to wait outside in the hallway.

'YOU ASSHOLES!' Mihawk laughed again. Shanks was so stressed out. Someone should give her some sake. Soon he was treated to his all time favorite again. 'STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!'

This time however the door opened and a flash of red and white was about to walk past him when Shanks stopped in her tracks.

She was blushing like a little girl. Mihawk couldn't help but smile. She really looked pretty. Her hair was a mess, but from what he had heard he figured why.

'Oh, good. You are done.' He smiled at her, holding out his hand.

'My hair isn't…' He walked over and ran his hands through, smoothening it.

'Done.' He smiled again. 'You are really beautiful. You should wear dresses more often.'


End file.
